Testing the Boundaries
by GigiLovesTwilight
Summary: Jasper and Emmett like to bet, but what happens when Bella and Edward get sucked into it? Will they do the bet, or will it all fall apart? Canon couples, but mainly BxE Please read and review!


Hey

This is my first fanfiction ever so please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. stephanie meyer does :(

Gigi xxx

* * *

BPOV

**I glided down the stairs, my arm linked with my beautiful daughter, Renesmee Cullen. As usual, the Cullen family living room was filled with our crazily mismatched yet somehow perfectly linked family. Rosalie, the stunning blonde and Emmett, her huge, heavily muscled partner, were coupled up on the sofa, talking in low and fast voices. I could easily understand them, even a couple of meters away, but none one really wanted to know what they were discussing, unless you wanted a warped mind. Esme was fiddling with the huge plasma TV, trying to tune it to something that wasn't football. Carlisle was sitting on the chair closest to her, a ridiculously thick book in his lap. Alice was holding up two dresses to the light, trying to decide what to wear, even though they were strangely formal for the daytime. Jasper, her mate, was lounging casually on the white sofa, his eyes closed even though Alice was chattering to him at top speed. My beautiful, interesting vampire family. The only non-vampire in the family was Jacob, a werewolf (or, more accurately, a shape shifter who only turned into a wolf by chance) jumped up from the kitchen counter to hold out his hands for his object of imprintation, Renesmee. It was still kind of weird that he was one day going to marry my daughter, when he had loved me only a few years ago. We still loved each other, but more like family now. His love for Renesmee was involuntary, but still kind of sweet. I knew he'd never do anything to hurt her, so that comforted me. **

**I rolled my eyes when I reached the foot of the stairs.**

"**You just can't keep her hands off her, can you?" I chuckled, as Renesmee broke her bond with me and embraced Jacob, lightly kissing him on the lips. **

"**I could," he disagreed, wrapping an arm round her waist and giving me his signature ear-to-ear grin, "but it's just more fun this way." I was about to argue, but my husband, Edward, came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on the gap between my necklace and the strap on my extremely tight pale pink dress, which was apparently by some big designer that I had never heard of. **

"**Hey, love…" he greeted me, shifting my hair to one side so he could continue the line of hot kisses up my neck. "You excited?" I grimaced. Today was my first day at the new school, which was about ten miles into the village. It was a distance that we could easily run in about half a minute, but we had to use cars to keep up the whole "we're normal humans" parade. **

"**It's gonna suck," I reminded him sadly, pulling him away from my skin and leading him to the sofa. **

"**Where's Nessie?" he asked, using the nickname for our daughter that Jacob had invented for her a year ago. I barely had to turn around to know where she was, who she was with or even what she was doing. **

"**Ness, take your tongue out of Jacob's mouth and go and make sure you have all the right stuff in your bag," I called casually over my shoulder, putting up my feet on the coffee table, before being nudged in the thigh by Alice. **

**There was a noise like withdrawing a plunger, followed by a teenager-esque sigh of annoyance and the stomp of heels down to the garage. There was a short pause, followed by heavier footsteps following the first. **

"**Don't you dare, Jacob," I growled, not even looking to see who it was. The footsteps stopped and Jacob sat down on the floor next to my legs. **

"**You know, you're kinda scaring me with the whole "not needing to look to know what we're doing" thing. You should really stop it," he advised me, slinging a rucksack over one shoulder. Over in the corner, Carlisle laughed and turned the page of his incredibly thick book. **

"**Sorry, I just know what teenage love is like," I grinned, leaning onto Edward's shoulder and holding his hand. **

"**You mean you know what a werewolf and half-vampire do together?" Emmett boomed from the couch, his arms still round Rosalie. **

"**That is sick, Emmett," Rosalie chided him, removing her arms and standing up. **

"**We better get going," Alice grinned, tidying the dresses away and pulling her husband to his feet. **

"**Ok," Jasper muttered, running an airy hand through his messy blonde hair and that widening his eyes like he'd forgotten something (yeah, right). "Emmett, we still on for tonight?" Jacob wolf-whistled like they were having an affair, but blushed when they both gave him a hard stare. **

"**Excuse moi," Emmett snapped angrily, his boyish features converting to show a flicker of anger. "It's betting night tonight." **

"**What's that?" I asked, applying yet more lip-gloss and ruffling up my hair so it appeared sexily tousled. **

"**Me and Em bet on stuff, but he needs a pre-warning so he can think up a really good bet, because I kind of exhausted mine in the first three decades," Jazz explained, leading the way down to the garage. **

"**Remember the cover story, guys," Esme told us, following us down to the garage and watching as we put on our coats and bags. "Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins, Nessie and Edward are the Masen twins, and Bella, Alice, Emmett and Jacob aren't related, and you're all adopted because me and Carlisle can't have kids." We all rolled our eyes, just as Carlisle appeared at the door and put his arm around his smiling wife. **

"**Jeez, relax, Grandma," Nessie grinned, kissing her on the cheek and climbing into the back of Emmet's jeep. Jacob followed her and waved at his vampire grandparents. He still hadn't got used to them, so there were no kisses or hugs for them until he was entirely comfortable. The rest of us waved goodbye and climbed into the actual jeep, except for Alice, who rode in the back as there wasn't enough room in the front. **

"**Like we needed reminding," Emmet scoffed as he gunned the engine and roared off, down the drive towards the brand new school. "It's been the same story for the past forty years," Edward laughed. **

"**Yeah, but this year we have some new additions," Edward laughed, punching him on the shoulder. **

"**You don't need tutoring, do you, Bella?" Emmet called from the front seat, struggling to restrain a laugh. "Cause I know Edward would be up for doing it at night. We all know you never do anything interesting at night," **

"**Shut up, Emmett!" Alice yelled from the back. There was a short squeal. "Can you not go fast over the bumps? Majorly messy hair over here," There was a short laugh, followed by the sound of the car accelerating. I peeked over Rose's magnificent head and rolled my eyes. Lots of speed bumps to go. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"**You know speed bumps?" Alice snapped, running a brush through her short, spiky hair and scowling fiercely. "You're not supposed to go fast over them-that's why they're called speed bumps, and not fast bumps!" **

"**Sure," Emmett grinned, draping an arm around Rosalie as we approached the other students at the school. Every pair of eyes in the school were fixated on us, from the toughest jock to the shyest little girl. This was about the time where we had to establish ourselves as a couple or else we'd all be subjected to jealousy, perhaps violence and always annoyance. Alice seized Jazz's hand; Jacob took Nessie's hand and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and I quickly wrapped an arm around Bella. I was easily the most jealous of the bunch, so I wanted to show all the boys that my wife was taken, no matter how desperate they were. **

"**Edward, what's the buzz?" Rosalie whispered, winking at a few boys to make sure she was the most sexy female (like she could ever do that with Bella around). I screwed up my eyes in concentration. Their evil thoughts stung me. Bella was easily the most popular with the boys, whilst I was the most popular with the girls. My hand balled up into a fist by my side, which, luckily, no one saw. **

"**You're the most popular with the boys," I told her, trying to convince myself as well as her. **

"**I figured," she laughed, tossing her golden hair and entrancing several boys that just happened to wander past. Emmet let out a low growl and clutched his wife tighter to his side. **

**Mrs. Lewis, the young receptionist, gave us a small smile when we entered to collect our schedules. **

"**Hi," she breathed, blinking up at his us like she could hardly believe we were in the same vicinity as her. "Here are you schedules," she passed us a thick stack of paper, which Alice dished out to us all. She was strangely quiet for a female receptionist, as they all tended to natter on a bit or, on some occasions, to hit on us, never mind if they were old or not. We all thanked and then smiled with such dazzling force that the woman started to hyperventilate. Jasper shuddered and frowned, probably at the emotional climate. **

"**Shall I call the matron?" I wondered, leaning deliberately over the reception desk and grinning as her heart rate sped up. **

"**No, dear, that's quite alright," she sighed, fanning herself with an airy hand. Bella seized my arm and dragged me away, her face a mixture of amusement and jealously, with a hint of frustration. "But if you need anything," she called after us as we hurriedly exited, "Let me know…anything at all," she let out a shrill giggle and turned back to the paperwork. **

"**I reckon," Jazz said, his gold eyes flashing across the schedule in his hand. "That is the nineteenth receptionist over our," he lowered his voice a fraction, "presumed age, to hit on us," Bella laughed, her shoulders shaking. **

"**What you got first?" I asked her, peering over her shoulder. **

"**French," she complained sadly. If French was dull for her, she was probably going to have a very long day.**

**The latest in a long line of Bella's admirers who had dared approach the table to ask her to the dance on Friday slouched away in defeat as she, once again, declined with a simple "no". All their stupid thoughts about her were driving me to insanity and back. They didn't deserve her, with their black thoughts and evil intentions. **

"**You ok?" she asked sympathetically, stroking my hair back from my face. I nodded, teeth clenched uneasily. Emmett, who as supposed to be thinking up a good bet for Jasper, grinned across the table at us.**

"**You are so jealous!" Jacob snorted, punching me on the shoulder and sounding much more like a horse than a wolf. I shot him a dirty glare but said nothing. I wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. Nessie, knowing better, slapped a hand round his mouth and left it there. **

"**You would be if a guy asked Rosalie out," Bella retorted angrily. Rosalie tossed her hair and cast a sly glance at her husband. **

"**Nah," he disagreed. "I love the part when they ask her out and I jump out on them and say, "She's taken," and they run off all scared," he boomed a gigantic laughed and laid a hand on his wife's knee. **

"**Yeah, that does sound like it would be fun to watch," Jasper agreed, his arm around Alice. Emmett's eyes suddenly widened and he snapped his fingers in glee. Jasper's confusion spread through us all.**

"**Jazz, I bet you… a brand new motorbike, top-of-the-range with all the add-ones, that, if Bella were to go to the dance with SOMEONE ELSE on Friday, he would murder the guy she asked." Across the table, Jasper's eyes narrowed suspiciously. I froze in horror. **

"**Go to the dance together?"**

"**Yep." **

"**Will Bella and the guy kiss?" Emmett winked. **

"**Hell yeah!" **

"**What do you want in return?"**

"**Brand new Jeep, top-of-the-range and all that," Jasper considered, his pale face twisted with thinking. Then his face split into a small grin and he nodded slowly. **

"**Deal," he extended his hand and shook it once. Emmett smiled a truly cheeky smile and turned to Rosalie.**

"**Reckon they'll do it?" he wondered. Her eyes flickered once to Bella, who was still on my lap and me, was shaking with anger. **

"**No chance," she assured him. **

"**Why would I agree to stupid bet?" I hissed across him. Jasper looked at me over Alice's shoulder. **

"**Do you want to make this a regular event?" My head banged on the table. **

"**No," I mumbled angrily. **

* * *

**BPOV **

**I wrapped an arm around my husband, who's head was resting miserably on the table still. This must be killing him. **

"**Which one?" I asked Alice flatly. Her eyes glittered with malice as she thought hard over who to choose. **

"**Jack Smith, he's perfect!" she beamed after few moment's consideration. "He is really popular, apparently. And cute," she winked at me and kissed Jasper on the cheek as he started to growl. Edward growled too, low and deep, before sitting back up, his eyes black with resentment and fury.**

"**Edward, I love you," I whispered to him, squeezing his back for a minute or so, then stalking off to the open cafeteria. I returned before I had even got halfway to the other tables, a new dilemma in my head. "Which one is he?" I demanded. To me, they all looked the same. Alice rolled her eyes.**

"**I'll come with you," she sighed, bouncing to her feet and moving away from the table, trailing her delicate fingers over Jasper's hair. **

**She took my arm, determined as always and led me over to the table in the middle of the cafeteria, where this supposed "cute boy" was. My eyes glazed over each boy, ignored the blonde girls, who looked strangely fake and the same as each other, with identical orange tans and extensions. The boys didn't really strike me as cute, but then again boys never really did (except Edward, obviously). Alice nudged me when she stopped and I let out an embarrassed giggle, which I hoped sounded realistic in the current circumstances. **

"**Jack Smith?" Alice asked timidly, look through her lashes at once boy in particular, who swallowed. **

"**That's me," a boy said. My gaze zeroed in on him. He wasn't hideously ugly or anything like that. He had blonde hair and a tan, which surprised me. Was he trying to look like those girls? But I couldn't focus on that. I breathed deeply and stepped forward, giggling. His eyes locked onto me, trailing down my body. He obviously liked what he saw. **

"**Look, this is really embarrassing and everything, but would you like to go out sometime?" I bit my lip and looked at the floor, as most girls do. His jaw dropped open. **

"**But I just asked you and you said no," he reminded me suspiciously. Uh-oh, hadn't seen that coming. I searched for words, but found none. Luckily, Alice jumped to my rescue. **

"**She was going out with Edward, but she dumped him," my sister explained, still linking arms with me. "She said she liked someone else…" I nodded and winked at him. **

"**Also, cause he was too serious for me and I don't like that in a guy, like, in high school. I just wanna have fun," I added, flicking my hair and pouting the way Rosalie always did. It worked for her, at least. His eyes traveled up my body this time, from my legs to my face. A smirk crept slowly onto his face. **

"**Sure," he answered finally. "And just to let you know, I'm all about the fun as well. Lots and lots and lots of fun…" A booming crash sounded from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Edward had broken five plates. **

"**Sorry," he muttered. "Dropped them," Biting my lip again, I turned back to Jack Smith. I let my face relax easily into a glowing smile as we exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up at the Café down the road at half past six. I walked away, arm still linked with Alice feeling guilty. I'd probably just broken Edward's heart. **


End file.
